What Keep's Love Alive
by Lou Buggins
Summary: Richard Greyson has been married to Kori for several years. Everything was fine between them, and in the public's eyes they were the perfect celebrity couple. But what happen's when the love between two people dies? Can it ever be resurrected or will a new love be born from the ashes? Pairings are primarily RobStar and BBRae.
**Author's Notes: So I have a feeling not many people are going to like this, but oh well! I needed to vent, and this is the best way I know how, by writing. This is just a drabble or pre-view of what could be a multi-chapter story if it gets enough followers/readers. I'll only be continuing this story if it seems to be liked among readers. This story is a bit harsh against RobStar, or at least Robin. Sorry about that. I do ship RobStar, but I honestly picture Robin becoming this kind of person, unfortunately. But there is BBRae in here, as always! So enjoy!**

* * *

Richard always woke up early. Sometimes, he would wake up before the sun was even up. He didn't need much sleep in order to function properly throughout the day, and yet he always found himself in need of a cup of coffee before he could be truly awake. So like every morning, he found himself up before anyone else, and made his way from his bedroom to the kitchen for his morning cup of Joe.

He and his wife, Kori, were visiting their friends Garfield and Raven, at the Titans West Tower for evaluation of their students' progress. He knew Raven was also an early riser, but he never predicted her to leave the safety of her room until her husband, Garfield, wakes up, which knowing him, wouldn't be for a few hours yet. So when he entered the common room, he was surprised to hear Raven's voice echo through the dark room.

"I know what you've been up to." Raven said in her normal monotone. Richard jumped at the sound of her voice. His eyes scanned frantically for the half-demon until they finally fell on a darker spot sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you talking about Raven? And why in the hell are you sitting here alone in the dark?" He asked, annoyed at her for surprising him. He made his way to the kitchen and turned on a small light over the oven. The light spread just enough for him to make out Raven's body. She had on a dark blue silk robe that draped down her chest just barely covering her breasts. The moonlight from outside shown through the large windows, assisting the little artificial light that highlighted the two heroes figures. In Raven's hands was a small mug filled with hot tea. Her face showed no emotion as she watched him fix his morning coffee. He too was wearing a robe, a red, plush robe that went down to his ankles. Under the robe he was wearing grey sweat pants, but he was noticeably missing a shirt.

"I think better in the dark. Now answer my question." She demanded. Richard let out a snort as he kept his gaze on the coffee pot in front of him.

"Of course someone like you would enjoy sitting in the dark." He mumbled.

"For both are sakes, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Now stop dodging my question." She answered with announce laced in her voice.

"Could you be a bit more specific?" He asked her, curious as to what she may be referring to.

"Fine. Three hints – Donna, Kaitlyn, and Barbara." Raven said, adding stress to the last name. Richard visibly stiffened at the mentioned of these names. Images of a skinny, sun-kissed blonde, and tall brunette, and a sexy red-head that wasn't his wife flashed through his mind.

"What do you know about them?" His voice cracked.

"Only that you have had an affair with all three of those girls, and probably others. That you've been paying for some of it." Raven paused, expecting a reaction, but he stayed silent. "And that for some stranger reason I can't understand, you don't feel as if you've done anything wrong." She ended.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Raven." Richard said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, is that so? Than perhaps you can explain these." With that said, Raven snapped her fingers and three separate pictures appeared in front of her. Richard cautiously turned around and gazed at the photos on the table.

"Where did you get those?" He practically whispered.

"Never mind where I got them. I sensed you were hiding something between you and Starfire. At first I was going to leave it be, and respect your privacy."

"Than why didn't you?" He snapped.

"Because of what you said to Garfield the other day. You, along with Garfield and some of the other guys went out to enjoy a 'guy's night.' When you did, you apparently met some floosy and as you preceded to try and entertain yourself, you tried to get my husband to join you!" Raven's voice rose with anger.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" Richard hurriedly tried to shush her.

"So you're no longer denying it?" She asked in a lower voice.

"Alright fine. So Star and I have a bit more…open marriage. It's not a big deal." He reasoned.

"If it's not a big deal, than why lie about it?" She countered.

"Because of reactions like yours!" He half-whispered. "If the public ever found out about this, I wouldn't be able to show my face ever again!"

Raven shook her head in disapproval. "I just don't understand how you can possible do this in good conscious to someone as sweet as Starfire."

"Well we can't all have the perfect marriage like Garfield and you have." He retorted.

"Perfect? You of all people should know our marriage is anything, but perfect. But if you mean we stay true to each other, than yes you'd be right." Raven stated.

"Oh cut the crap, Raven. You can't possibly tell me that you've never wanted to try something new. You know, like dabble in some…sexual experimentation." He said as he leaned over the table to be closer to her, his coffee completely forgotten.

"Sexual experimentation? Have you gone mad? Marriage is about love, and love needs loyalty and trust in order to survive. The second you take either of those away, you are killing love." Raven stressed, her composure beginning to slip.

"I prefer to think of it as strengthening my marriage. I personally prefer casual sex, it takes all the pressure of sex off your shoulders. This way Star and I can focus on different aspects of our marriage. And besides, at the end of the day, marriage is just a piece of paper." Richard tried to reason.

"Richard, you have never have been more wrong. Call me old school or a prune, but marriage is meant to be about the holy union between a man and a women who love each other so much, they would do anything for each other. That love comes from many different things, be it sex, or trust, or faith. All of which, are needed to keep love alive. I wondered how you could feel nothing, but fear of me knowing of this, and now I know why. It's because you have successfully killed your love for Starfire." Raven stood up, grabbing her tea, and turned her back to him as she made her way out of the common room.

"How can you, a half-demon, lecture me on marriage and faith?" Richard called after her. Raven stopped and turned to face him.

"Because thanks to Gar, I now have both." And with that she disappeared in a puddle of black magic.


End file.
